Vehicle seats of the type which are stowable and retractably arranged in a base section are previously known. A vehicle seat is previously known from, for example, GB-A-2 167 949 (preamble of claim 1) which comprises a seat section and a back section, preferably pivotably arranged in relation to each other, whereby the seat is inwardly and outwardly foldable and in its outwardly foldable position it can be arranged with the two sections in substantially perpendicular positions for use as a seat, or with the two parts in substantially parallel position for use as an armrest (see also EP-A-258 194).
The above-mentioned document accordingly shows a child cushion (vehicle seat) whose positioning and construction is such that in its outwardly folded position it may also be used as an armrest. A centrally placed inwardly foldable armrest in a vehicle is common. From the above-mentioned documents it is accordingly also known to construct an armrest in such a way that it can be divided and used as a child cushion.